


But Derek, reindeer!

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek isn't impressed, Holiday Season, M/M, seasonal PJ's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Derek, reindeer!

Stiles' cannot keep a straight face when he looks at Derek.

 

Just...

 

He _can't_. Because it's Derek fucking Hale. Wearing a pajama with a reindeer-print. Stiles loses his battle with trying to keep from laughing and lets it out in great peals of guffafs. He holds onto his stomach as he doubles over, leaning against the bedroom wall.

 

“They're comfortable,” Derek growls. And Stiles knows that he's scowling at him, has his arms crossed over his ridiculous, now flannel-covered, chest. 

 

Stiles looks up. Looks up at his stupid-hot boyfriend who's wearing reindeer-pj's. “But, Derek,  _reindeer!”_

 

Then he falls over.

 

Soon a pair of feet come into is vision and Derek crouches by him. “No sex tonight,” Derek tells him.

 

Stiles is suddenly very _very_ serious. Fuck.

 


End file.
